


Foreign Club

by Tatari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Babysitting, Background James/Ina, Background Kinkade/Rizavi, Bilingual, Bisexual Ezor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Comedy, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Dialogue, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), High School, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Internalized Homophobia, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean-American Keith (Voltron), Lance & Rachel (Voltron) are Twins, Lesbian Acxa (Voltron), Lesbian Zethrid, M/M, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Minor Rolo/Nyma - Freeform, Modern Era, Mystery, Novella, Pansexual Lotor, Pansexual Veronica, Plot Twists, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scooby Doo References, Screenplay/Script Format, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Study Group, Supernatural Elements, Team Bonding, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatari/pseuds/Tatari
Summary: Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that his father died a few months ago and because of that Keith had to move into his older half brother's house, because apparently his mother had once again abandoned him.Maybe he's being a little too exaggerated, but Keith didn't care, he was griefing and had every right to be angry, what he didn't know was that his life is about to get a lot more complicated than he expected or even could imagine.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Lotor & Zethrid (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), James Griffin & Ryan Kinkade & Ina Leifsdottir & Nadia Rizavi, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Nyma & Rolo, Matt Holt & Shiro
Kudos: 1





	Foreign Club

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brazilian, so sorry if I'm misrepresenting the USA and the other countries where some characters are from, feel free to correct me or give suggestions in the comments. And sorry for the bad english 😅

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Shiro asked trying to cheer up his brother, the two were having lunch together at the time "It's the last of the holidays, we have to enjoy it!"

"And? Don't try to make this a special occasion" Keith replied in a bad mood, stirring his food on the plate without hunger.

"But is!" Shiro countered. "Monday is your first day at a new school, I know how stressful it is to change schools, especially for you and after everything you've been through recently" he lowered his tone at the end of the sentence because it was a delicate matter. "So I thought it would do you good to relax..."

"I pass" Keith cut him off before the other could finish.

"Come on, I accept to do anything you want" Shiro pleaded.

"Until you let me go to a show?" Asked the younger suspicious.

"If I stop, yes" he accepted a little reluctantly. "I also have a surprise for you."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well, I didn't plan to tell you this in the nick of time, but I feared your reaction, so I ended up postponing it, but know that I did it thinking as a gift for you" Shiro curled up nervously.

"Why? My birthday is in October" replied Keith confused.

"I heard that Garrison has an exchange program, so I volunteered to host one of them here at home."

"You what?!" Keith shouted indignantly.

"Think about it, you will have at least someone you know and you two can help each other" Shiro said trying hard to convince Keith. "And there's no turning back, he arrives Saturday afternoon."

"That means tomorrow! And what room will he be in?" Asked already expecting the worst.

"It would be strange in mine, you know that Allura sometimes sleeps here."

"Shiro, fuck you!" Keith cursed getting up from the angry chair. "If I had known that even my privacy was going to be taken from me by you, I would have chosen to stay with Mom."

"Look at the verbiage!" Shiro replied discontented while watching him leave the room. "And where do you think you're going? You didn't even touch the food!"

"I do not want more, I am going to use the last hours of the room being mine alone!" And slammed the door shut.

• • •

"I didn't see my school friends during all the holidays, they made sure to spend this time with the family" Romelle said. "I honestly don't know why, because I don't have that connection with my family, you know?"

"Totally, I hate my cousin, he must have taken the father's family, nobody here at home supports my aunt Honerva's wedding" Allura replied.

"That's obvious, right" the blonde stated. "Did she have to fall in love with her brother's fair rival?"

"Ah, they were partners at the time, only after they fought badly and ended up splitting the company, but even so my aunt decided to continue with Zarkon, my father takes it personally today."

"What? You never told me that part of the story!" Romelle stunned. "Girl, never leave the details out."

"I thought you already knew" Allura frowned. "Didn't Coran tell you?"

"You know that my grandfather does not like to reveal matters of the private life of his bosses, he thinks it is unprofessional" she rolled his eyes. "But then, don't tell me it was for Alfor that they met!"

"Yes, we can say that my father played Cupid in the beginning, something I would call one of his biggest regrets."

"My God, your family is like a Mexican novel" the blonde laughed. "But I think that all families are a little, you must also be tired of hearing me complain about my cousin, that bitch."

"I bet Luka would get along with Lotor, should I introduce them?" Allura joked.

"I don't care about both" Romelle said disinterestedly. "Returning to the initial subject, my friends finally arranged to see us tomorrow, as a celebration before going back to school, do you want to come with us?"

"I don't know if it would be a good..." Allura shifted ashamed. "You know, me in the middle of a bunch of teenagers?"

"It's the most you will get, right, your only friend is a teenager."

"You are not my only friend!" She replied blushing. "I still keep in touch with some from the school and mainly from the college."

"Oh really?" Romelle mocked by saber that it was a lie. "Because the reason my grandfather brought me to his work was always for me to keep you company, he regretted saying how lonely you were for dedicating yourself too much to studies, which I never understood to tell you the truth: why did you care so much with the grades, to the point of not having time for friendships, if your place in your father's company was practically guaranteed?"

"Didn't he think that revealing these subjects was unprofessional?" Allura countered nervously. "Thanks for the invitation, but I would not feel comfortable meddling among your friends."

"No problem, an exchange student who is staying at my house also goes, my mother forced me to take her to settle down soon."

"It really won't work, I remembered now that I still have many tasks to finish" Allura invented trying to dodge one more time.

"It's ok" the blonde gave in, not wanting to insist anymore.

• • •

"Where were you?" Keith asked when Shiro entered the house with a suitcase and another boy.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go to the airport with me, so I didn't even call you."

"And left without warning?" Asked irritably.

"As we were fighting I preferred not to disturb and I said he would arrive on Saturday" explained Shiro.

When the boy who was behind his brother also entered, he was quickly received by their pet, not very friendly, which almost knocked him to the ground with such force.

"Kosmo, no!" Shiro scolded him trying to get him out of the way. "Keith, control your dog! Sorry about that, he is not very used to visitors."

"Are you talking about me or Kosmo?" Keith mocked while caressing the animal in order to calm it.

"Very funny. So, this is James, the exchange student I told you about, and James, this is Keith, my brother" Shiro introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" they greeted each other by exchanging a quick handshake.

"Keith, why don't you show James the room and help him pack up?" Shiro suggested. "Then I was thinking of the three of us going to a show as you wanted."

"What kind of show?" Keith suspected.

"Play cool bands at the bar where Matt's girlfriend works, she even has one and he invited me" he replied a little embarrassed. "It would be a good way for you to break the ice, don't you think?"

"Yes, because I really want to hear the band of your friend's girlfriend" Keith ironed. "But I can't, I already busy today."

"What?" Asked his brother.

"I didn't know what time you would be back, I thought it wouldn't be a problem and relax, it's with Acxa" Keith replied leading to the door. "I'll be going then, I promise to arrive before midnight."

"Keith!" Shiro said shocked.

"Oh sure, James, our room is on the left and make yourself at home! Believe me, it is more yours than mine" he leave.

"Well, we lost one" Shiro sighed in defeat. "Looks like it's just us."

"About that, I was thinking it would be better if I stayed to arrange my things and rest from the travel" James commented.

"You came from Canada, the journey is not that long" he countered.

"But airplane trip always tires me" he Canadian argued. "We schedule another day."

• • •

"Where are you going?" Lance asked curiously to his sister.

"It's not of your bussines" Rachel try to focusing on getting ready.

"I heard you asking Mom to let you find your friends" he continued, ignoring the girl's rudeness. "Are they the same as always?"

"And who else would it be?"

"So Plaxum will go too" you finally arrived at what really interested you.

"How many times will I have to tell you to stay away from her?!" Rachel turned to her stressed brother.

"Come on, you might as well be a good sister now and then and give me a help."

"No way, it would be super weird and I already have to share everything with you, my friends are not going to be one of them" listed once again his reasons for not contributing to Lance's wishes. "Not to mention that you're a trash boy, you don't deserve Plaxum."

"It's not your choice, I will win her with or without your interference, you can wait and see" the boy said convinced.

"Mom, Lance intends to follow me to stalk my friend!" Rachel shouted from where they were.

"What, are you crazy?" Lance questioned the sister slightly disturbed to have his plans ruined so soon. "It's a lie, mom, don't listen to her!"

"As if you hadn't done this before, do you think I didn't notice?" Asked Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"Honey you can't go out today, someone needs to take care of the children" said Mrs. Mcclain entering the daughter's room.

"What?!" Lance released indignant and scandalous as usual. "What about their parents?"

"They went out on a date" the woman clarified. "Your father and I intend to do the same, so tonight it is your responsibility Lance, you can call Hunk to come if you want and he is allowed to bring his brother too."

"Oh no, Hunk has been busy all holidays with his virtual girlfriend" commented the sulky boy.

"Why do you and dad still let Luis and company live here?" Rachel asked her mother. "You know that the story of 'so we can help you with the teenagers' is an excuse to actually you help they with their children, right?"

"I am aware of that, but even though it takes work I like having my grandchildren around."

"And why doesn't Marco take care of them?" It was Lance's turn to question. "He's a tramp, he never does anything!"

"Don't talk about your brother like that!" the woman defended him. "Poor guy, he's tired, he's been looking for a job all week."

"Then have more left for me!" the boy complained.

"I'll going already" Rachel announced leaving Lance and her mother behind with the family drama.

• • •

"Hey dude? How much time!" Matt hugged Shiro as soon as the other arrived.

"We saw each other last week."

"So, I will never get used to not being more dormmates like in college" Holt regretted, nostalgic. "But anyway, where's Allura?"

"I didn't call her this time, because I had planned to be a boys night with my brother and the exchange student, I thought it would be a great way to get them to know each other, but they both not comming" Shiro informed upset.

"Give them a break, you better than anyone know what your brother is like and the other boy just arrived, if it's any consolation, I also couldn't convince my sister and the exchange student from our house to come as promised."

"Are you also hosting an exchange student?" He frowned.

"Did you forget that it was from me that you got that idea?" Matt ask. "That's why Keith also enrolled in the same school as Pigde."

"Oh yeah, sorry for forget. I have so many things on my mind lately."

"I imagine with your current situation. Right now let me introduce you to Kelly, guitarist of the band, best waitress here and my girlfriend" Matt announced cheerfully when the girl with two more people at his side approached them. "This is Nyma, also a waitress here, as well as the band's vocalist and bassist, and finally her boyfriend Rolo, bartender here and drummer for the band."

"You must be Shiro, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Kelly said.

"Yes, we heard a lot from you" completed Nyma.

"Likewise, the pleasure is mine" Shiro replied greeting the three.

"We stopped by quickly to say hi, it's almost time for us to go on stage" Rolo said. "But don't worry, the beers are on us, you can pour out enjoying our sound.

Shiro thanked him as Matt kiss his girlfriend.

• • •

"I can't believe that Shiro let you come to a college party" Acxa said surprised.

"I may not have mentioned that part" Keith spoke softly trying a drink that someone had given him.

"Hey, what's that?" Acxa took the glass from his hand before it could take more. "Do not forget that you are still a minor."

"Since when are you a nanny?" Mocked a woman, out of nowhere behind them.

"Or responsible?" Asked the ponytail girl who was next to the other.

"These are Ezor and his girlfriend Zethrid, the girls I met at the college LGBTQ + event" Ignoring their joke, Acxa immediately tried to clarify for Keith.

"You mean: your best friends" Ezor added.

"We were looking for you" Zethrid said.

"Well I was busy looking after my cousin Keith" Acxa replied pointing to the boy.

"Don't use me as an excuse, you can go with them if you want, I'll be fine."

"It turns out that I don't trust you and I don't want Shiro kill me" Acxa countered.

"Hey, no need to fight, we can all be together, if it is not uncomfortable for Keith" Ezor intervened understandingly.

"Yeah, how's the kid doing?" Zethrid tried to change the subject "Have you decided what you want to do after school?"

"I haven't thought about that yet" Keith muttered.

"You don't have to be in a hurry, it's really a very difficult choice" Ezor assured.

"Oh no, look who's coming, disguise" interrupted Zethrid noticing a certain man coming towards them.

"It's Lotor, cousin of Shiro's girlfriend, he recognized me at the LGBTQ + event, because apparently he is a pan despite everyone betting that he is gay, and since then he hasn't left us alone" Acxa explained seeing the confused face that Keith made.

"He is a arrogant rich man who follows us everywhere" Ezor snorted.

"Hello girls, I didn't even know you would come!" Lotor reached them with a big smile.

"Unfortunately, my time is up, I have to take my cousin back" Acxa invented running away and pulling Keith with her.

"I don't want to go home" the boy complained.

"We won't, that was just a excuse, I hate that guy" Acxa said stopping when she thought she was far enough away. "But then, will you tell me why you are so sulky today?"

"As if I wasn't always" Keith replied.

"I meant to say it's worse than normal, I thought I was getting better after mourning" Acxa softened his voice when he touched on the fragile subject.

"This has nothing to do with my father, it's Shiro!" Keith raised his voice irritably.

"What was this time?"

"He invited a foreign stranger to live at home."

"I admit that this may not have been a good idea, but remember that he just wants to help you and cares about you."

"Too much, that's the problem."

"Did the stranger arrive today?" she asked putting the dots together. "Is that why you called me desperate to save you?"

"Yes" Keith confirmed ignoring her exaggeration. "And Shiro still wanted to take us along to watch Matt's girlfriend's stupid band."

"What?!" Acxa shouted, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me before?! Did Veronica go too? Come on, you know that she is my crush! I would have gone with you if I knew."

"Who? What are you talking about?" He frowned, not understanding.

"Veronica, Matt's co-worker! I've had a crush on her since school, I certainly told you at some point."

"Sorry if I don't make a point of remembering the passions of my family members or anyone in general" Keith mocked.

"You owe me this one!" She declared. "Now let's enjoy it, I know it's your last free moment before school back."

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> 5 - Nadia;  
> 7 - Sylvio;  
> 10 - Bandor and Hunk's brother;  
> 13 - Hunk's little sister;  
> 15 - Pidge;  
> 16 - Hunk, Lance, Keith, Rizavi, Kinkade, Ina, James, Romelle, Rachel and Plaxum;  
> 17 - Luka, Florona and Shay;  
> 20 - Ezor and Hunk's older sister;  
> 21 - Acxa, Zethrid and Lotor;  
> 22 - Matt, Allura and Nyma;  
> 23 - Veronica and Matt's girlfriend;  
> 24 - Shiro and Rolo;  
> 25 - Marco;  
> 30 - Luis and Lisa;  
> 40 - Krolia;
> 
> The rest is "unknown" haha


End file.
